


Every Other Freckle

by minhoseokie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoseokie/pseuds/minhoseokie
Summary: Yunho thinks it's offensive to be as attractive as his flatmate.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> There was my twt @ here but the fandom is whining about nsfw content so I took it out. I don't feel like dealing with literal children. Anyway, enjoy!

Yunho was a patient man. Perhaps too patient for his own good sometimes. However, this crush he had on his flatmate was quickly proving too much even for him. He swore he tried to get over it at first, tried to fuck it out of his sytem with other men but nothing had worked because in the end what he was left with was even deeper conviction that it was not working. Every time San asked if he had fun last nigh, coupled with a smirk and a wiggle of his stupid perfect eyebrows, he fell deeper and deeper into the pit of San adoration. San was offensively attractive, slim frame, all wiry muscle, pouty lips and a constellation of freckles adorning his neck. But his eyes… Man, his eyes sparkled as if he held galaxies in them and Yunho wouldn’t mind getting lost among the stars.

Of course, it was never only about San’s pretty face. There were countless small things that really made Yunho fond of San. He liked that San remembered which brand of coffee he preferred and made sure to get it with their groceries. The way San had a system when hanging out clothes to dry. The way he sometimes got takeout or even made dinner when Yunho was too busy to remember about eating. The way he noticed when Yunho was stressed out or upset and tried to make him feel better with kind words and a cup of chamomile tea. The way he called his parents every 2-3 days to ask how things were going and the way he spoke to them, so happy to hear their voices. His smile reached his eyes when he talked to them about his part-time job, about his classes and sometimes Yunho overheard San mention his name in the conversation. Watching movies together always ended up in laughing fits over San’s comments and, as much as he liked keeping track of the plot, he liked the sound of San’s laugh more. As Hongjoong once put it, Yunho was whipped.

Seoghwa invited them both to a birthday party he planned for Hongjoong. Their usual course of action was to arrive together, immediately head to the kitchen where the booze was and then mingle in their separate groups of friends until it was time to go or one of them got too drunk to function and the other was forced to haul his ass to the apartment.That night felt slightly different. San rarely left him alone. He followed him like a puppy and dragged his best friend Wooyoung along with him, which Yunho didn’t mind. Wooyoung was such a frequent guest to their shared flat that it felt almost as if the dude was his other roommate. 

By 2 AM Yunho was pleasantly drunk. He was far from passing out but he had a hard time walking in a straight line or talking too fast because his mouth felt full of cotton, as if he had a dentist appointment and the anaesthetic had not completely worn off. Judging by San’s high pitched giggles, he was in a similar state. The party was slowly coming to an end, with most guests already gone. The only sounds that could be heard was music playing quietly in the living room and Jongho gossiping in the kitchen with Mingi, glasses clinking from time to time as they refilled their drinks. Yunho saw Wooyoung drag a barely conscious Yeosang out the door not too long ago. He had found Seonghwa and Hongjoong cuddled up on the sofa in the living room, napping after an intense evening and he wondered briefly where his flatmate had disappeared. His question was answered as he heard the door to the bathroom slam behind a grinning San.

“Yunhooo-yah, Yuyu, my dearest,” San wailed as he clung to his arm, lips pursed in a pout. 

A hum in response was all Yunho could muster as he tensed feeling San lean heavily into him.

“Yeosangie felt bad and Wooyoung left me. Let’s go hoooome.” 

His weight was too much for Yunho’s compromised sense of balance and he had to catch himself against the wall in order to keep both of them on their feet. It earned him a giggle from Hongjoong, who must’ve woken up at some point and observed the whole situation with his eyes half-open, curled up on a sofa next to a dozing Seonghwa. 

“Y’all not gonna make it down the stairs at this rate.”

San stuck out his tongue in Hongjoong’s direction, getting a middle finger and a laugh in response. Yunho managed to fish out the phone out of his pocket and operate it with his only free hand, the other still held hostage by a very clingy San. After he forced his tongue and mouth to work the way he wanted, he made the call and they both thanked a half-asleep Hongjoong for the party before heading out the door. Somewhere along the way San let go of his arm and Yunho couldn't lie, he missed his warmth.

It started again in a cab when San stretched lazily, and yawned laying his head against Yunho's shoulder. Yunho tensed immediately, the soju and fuck knows what else he had not enough to calm him down in the other's presence. San grunted, nuzzling his face into his jacket.

"You’re stiff as a board. Relax, come on," he mumbled, swatting at Yunho's thigh a couple times to finally rest his palm there, fingers splayed over the denim much too high for Yunho comfort. All of a sudden it was getting very hot in the car, despite the little gap between the glass and the car door that let in chilly night air as they drove through the city. 

"I'm relaxed, I've never been this chill in my life," he answered too fast, words merging together in an almost incoherent cluster of vowels and consonants. San cackled, patting his thigh a couple more times.

"Sure, okay."

Yunho sighed, putting his face into his hands. Holy shit, San was clingy by nature but with alcohol added to the mix, he turned into a koala and it wasn't helping Yunho's case at all. So he sat there with San's head resting comfortably on his shoulder and his hand planted so high on his thigh it would be hard to consider it a casual display of affection between friends.

"San, please," he pleaded, not knowing exactly what he meant. 

There wasn't much he could do to be honest - what San wanted, San got. He felt the heat radiating from his skin through the fabric of his jeans and it buzzed through Yunho like electric current. 

San angled his head up in question, lips pursed in a pout. Yunho made the mistake of looking down at him and, god, he looked so good it made Yunho want to scream there and then. Good thing he had the last semblance of self-control because otherwise the best case scenario would be the taxi driver thought of him as a weirdo, in the worst case scenario he would cause a car crash. There was still a stupid red mark on San’s forehead after receiving a punishment in the form of a finger flick from Jongho and Mingi in some game they had played earlier. His tousled dark hair made his skin even more striking, his eyes held a mischievous glint, one that Yunho has grown to adore. The corners of his lips lifted almost involuntarily. San watched him back quietly for a moment, blinking lazily. He reminded Yunho of a sleepy cat. Yunho's hands fell back down, one of them landing on Sans hand but before he could retract it, San managed to catch his thumb and refused to let go. 

"What is it?" 

Yunho dared another look at San and met his eyes. The corners of San’s lips lifted slightly in a barely visible smile. 

"I- ," he stuttered, eyes widening.

“Just tell me, it’s on the tip of your tongue,” the words were quiet, meant for Yunho only. 

"We're here, fellas,” the driver’s voice rang loud in the car as the vehicle slowed down and came to a stop.

They both jumped apart and San scrambled out of the car leaving Yunho to pay for the ride. The palm San held was burning from the heat of the body that was no longer there. He handed the cash to the driver and got out of the car. He didn't see San but then sudden weight on his back sent him two steps forward with a startled yelp before he registered familiar arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I'm wiped."

San clung to his back, with his nose nuzzling Yunho's neck. His breath tickled Yunho’s skin, making him squirm. Chuckling, he put his palms under San's thighs to support his weight. 

"Cute," he said, leaning his head into San's touch.

"You think I'm cute?" San asked in a sugary sweet voice that he used sometimes to get his way and Yunho couldn’t help but laugh. 

"You know you are, no need to ask me." His heart was pounding but at the same time he felt kind of weightless and despite the alcohol making him sway a couple times, he made it to the entrance of the building.

“I wanna hear it from you, though.”

Yunho could almost hear his pout even without seeing San's face and decided to indulge him, because what the hell, Yunho did think he was adorable.

"Fine, you're very cute." 

San giggled, kicking his legs and tightening his arms around Yunho's shoulders, making him shake his head and grin. He put San back down and opened the door to the building.

San closed the apartment’s door behind them, quietly, which was an accomplishment in his condition. There was urgency in his moves, though. He toed off his sneakers quickly, stumbling all the while, and unzipped his bomber jacket, before throwing it in the general direction of a rack. The fabric caught on something and stayed there thrown over the rest of the clothes. He leaned back against the wall, seemingly waiting for Yunho to pull off his coat. It was a struggle, Yunho kicked off his sneakers first but the buttons of his coat proved more difficult - they just wouldn't cooperate. He fumbled with them for a few seconds before sighing in dejection, ready to just pull the thing over his head. He was about to do just that but before he even tried he was pulled forward so forcefully he barely avoided crushing San with his weight as he braced himself against the wall with his palms splayed on either side of San's head.

“Let me get that for you.”

Yunho stared, frozen in shock, as San undid every button methodically without looking up at him, and fuck, if that didn’t mess with Yunho’s inebriated brain. He towered over San, while the other was sandwiched there right in front of him, so close Yunho could smell his cologne mixed with alcohol and a hint of sweat. The proximity was enough to make him dizzy, to make him crave things he'd later regret. Breath caught in his throat for a brief moment before he willed himself to speak.

"Wh- what are you doing?" he managed to choke out, his voice coming out and octave higher than normal.

San's lips spread in a smirk, undoing the last button, his fingers still clutching the fabric of Yunho's coat.

"What does it look like?" he finally looked up at Yunho with half-lidded eyes and god, Yunho was done for. 

San's gaze was absolutely smoldering, keeping Yunho in place as he pulled slightly on his coat, bringing Yunho even closer. Yunho couldn’t help but fixate on San's lips, glistening and pink. Soft. Soft was the word that repeated itself in his mind like a gospel as he traced the lines of San’s cupid bow with his eyes, down to the upturned corners and plush bottom lip.

"Do it."

Yunho's eyes widened when he caught himself staring, his gaze flicking back to San's eyes.  
A shiver ran down Yunho's spine. His throat felt as dry as parchment. San smirked again, before biting his lower lip. This was absolutely sinful. Sinful and unbearable but Yunho clung to the remaining shreds of his sanity with all his might.

"Oh- oh." He stuttered, feeling sweat gathering at his hairline. Like a deer caught in headlights. Good job, Yunho.

San rolled his eyes, smiling at the same time.

"You thought I didn't notice the way you look at me?" One of San's hands let go of Yunho's coat only to rest on his shoulder.

Yunho was glad he had both his palms planted firmly against the wall to keep his balance, otherwise he was sure he’d be stumbling all over the place from the alcohol and the words he’d just heard. The secret, lingering looks, eyes glued to a sliver of skin above the waistband of San's jeans, stolen glances at San's reflection in the mirror as he prepared before going out - all that wasn't as careful as he had thought? He suddenly felt naked despite not shedding a single article of clothing aside from his sneakers. There was something else, too. Relief. Relief that he was made in the end, that San noticed and wanted him too. Licking his lips, he inched closer until his forehead touched San’s, and stayed there for a couple seconds trying to establish if this was another one of his feverish dreams or reality. 

“You’re still with me, big boy?”

Yunho startled slightly when San’s cool hand patted his cheek. Okay, definitely real. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m with you.” He huffed a small laugh and with the help of liquid bravery flowing in his veins closed the distance between them. San's lips did feel soft against his own as he kissed him slow, sliding his fingers up his chest to the side of his neck. It’s languid, almost shy at first as they tested the waters, adjusting to each other’s movements until it felt just right. San sighed into the kiss, fisting the other hand into the fabric of Yunho’s hoodie. His eyes fluttered open as he pulled away briefly for air. 

“Fucking finally,” he chuckled before crashing into Yunho again but this time the kiss quickly turned into a hungry and almost bruising one. Yunho couldn’t complain, he reciprocated with equal fervour, eliciting a delicious whine from San’s throat when he dragged his teeth over San’s lower lip. Yunho felt San's hands sneak under his coat, signaling to take it off. He obliged, letting the garment fall in a heap to the floor.  
The small space of their entrance grew hotter by the second, as they kissed again and again, until Yunho’s lips were swollen and he dived to mouth at San’s sharp jaw instead. 

“Fuck, Yunho,” San grunted as the taller man began sucking a particular spot under his jaw, nipping at the thin skin there. “Mm- Want you.”

Yunho then pushed San into the wall with a growl, his leg finding its way between San’s, the other easily allowing it. He placed his palm on San’s waist before kissing him again, hungry and wanting. San gasped as he was pinned into the wall and grabbed Yunho's hoodie for leverage. He rolled his hips against Yunho’s thigh, his breath hitching.

“God, fuck,” he whined, repeating the action. “My room,” he gasped into Yunho’s neck. “Please, my room. Now.”

The words seemed to awaken something feral in him as he pushed San even harder into the wall, ravaging his lips and roaming his hands over the other's slim body. San mewled into his mouth as his hips stuttered against Yunho. He gave Yunho's chest a weak push and when he pulled away, he led Yunho to his room by grabbing the fabric in the front of his hoodie.

Yunho slammed his shoulder into the doorframe of San's room but only barely registered it as a dull pain and ignored it because he had way important matters at hand. San led him to his bed and again pushed him to sit down before clumsily climbing on top of him. Yunho's vision was swimming a little but San urged him to take his hoodie off, grabbing the hem and pulling it over his head. 

"Can't wait to get all of that off you."

“That impatient, huh?”

“You have no idea. Shit, Yunho, have you seen yourself?"

He has but aside from being tall he didn’t see much else that could be considered attractive. San’s eagerness though, the way his lips worked against his own told him he did see something that he liked. And, man, he seemed to like it a lot.

Yunho then grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up, smashing his nose with the back of his hand in the process. A yelp bubbled up his throat as he finally managed to remove the offending piece of clothing. San laughed, the sound transforming into a loud squeak that Yunho found both hilarious and endearing. His eyes welled up with tears because, damn, that really hurt but hearing San he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, no. Let me kiss it better." San held his face in both hands, squishing his cheeks, and planted a wet kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Better?"

Yunho huffed a laugh, covering San’s hands with his own. San’s eyes were still squinted in a wide smile.

“Yea, better,” he mumbled, praying to any entity who would listen he wasn’t going to bleed. That would spoil the mood, thank you very much. To distract himself from his still throbbing nose, he planted small kisses along San’s neck, where the constellations of freckles painted his skin.

“Fuck, we should’ve done this much earlier,” San sighed, fingers threading in Yunho’s hair as he leaned his head back to give Yunho easier access.

“Mmm… still doesn’t feel real.” Yunho mumbled into San’s skin. His hands made it under San’s blouse, stopping on his waist. 

San, it seemed, was impatient to get rid of his clothes too. He all but threw his blouse over his head, before diving back for a kiss, and suddenly Yunho wasn't sure if he's dizzy because of too many drinks or from the way San licked into his mouth.

“Want me to ride you?” he asked breathless between the kisses. 

“Fuck- yes, wow, yes.” 

Yunho's hands traveled to San's ass while the other was busy undoing his fly. He palmed Yunho through his boxers first, a firm press where he needed it the most at the moment. His moan filled the room as he dropped his head to rest against San's clavicle. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, you know?” San murmured into his ear, while working on his cock through the fabric.

“You've had it. You've had it all the time.” His own voice sounds hoarse, out of breath as if he had run 10 miles.

“Didn’t seem like it when you brought other men over.” San managed to pull his cock out and was now stroking it slowly, twisting his palm on the upstroke. God, that felt delicious. 

“That was just- fuck,” he gasps when San’s grip tightened slightly. “T’was just sex.”

“Okay, a lot to unpack here,” San chuckled, before backing out to stand and get rid of his pants along with his underwear. It took some effort because his pants looked painted on but he managed after a short struggle and a lot of wiggling. In the meanwhile Yunho did the same, throwing the garment haphazardly to the floor and slid further up the mattress. San dove under the bed as Yunho watched him with confusion. He emerged clutching a bottle of lube he tossed next to Yunho before climbing back over him and straddling his hips. 

Yunho wrapped his palm around their cocks with a hiss and stroked them both, eliciting a strangled moan from San. 

“Yes... Mmm, that feels good.”

San’s cock was smaller, slimmer than his own, slightly curved towards his stomach and pretty, like all of him. Yunho fisted both their cocks, precum mixing in the dip between his thumb and index finger, making the slide easier. San wrapped his arm around Yunho’s shoulder, fucking up into his fist weakly.

“Shit, Yunho bless your hands.”

Yunho chuckled, and relished in San’s groan when he tightened his grip around them.

“Would feel even better with lube.”

He grabbed the bottle, drizzling the lube over their cocks. Yunho felt his abs flutter when he resumed stroking them, every move of his fist ripping another breathy whimper from San. He continued stroking them with one hand, bringing the other to cup San’s cheek, the other nuzzling into his palm with half-lidded eyes. Yunho let his thumb swipe over San’s plump lower lip, gasping when San opened his mouth and caught the digit between his lips. He sped up his strokes, a little involuntarily, motivated by San’s response and was delighted to hear a muffled whimper coming from his throat. He felt more sober now, with San fucking up into his fist and his thumb sucked by San’s hot mouth.

“M’ gonna cum if you keep doing this.”

“Okay, okay.” Yunho wipes his hand on the sheets and places it on San’s hip, while the other reaches for lube.

“I want you to fuck me now.”

San squeezed out a generous amount of lube and let it drizzle slowly down his fingers, a drop or two landing on Yunho's stomach. It looked excessive but maybe he liked it wet. He shifted his weight to his hand and knees and reached around himself to stretch his hole. It’s quick, almost clinical, Yunho only managed to kiss him a couple more times before San announced he’s definitely ready and shifted on his knees to line his hole with Yunho’s cock. 

Finally, finally, San sank down, the action pushing a gasp out of Yunho's mouth and a small whine from San. He took Yunho slowly but steadily, with his brow furrowed and his teeth clenched tight. It's a wonder he didn't pop something in his jaw while at it. Yunho cupped his cheek in a comforting gesture and the other immediately wrapped his palm around his forearm more to anchor himself than for anything else.

"You're rushing it," he said, noticing the way San tensed more with every push downward, his own stomach flexing with every miniscule movement because of the tight heat of San's body.

"Gimme a sec, it's just-it's been a while."  
There’s obvious strain in his voice but San’s always been impatient and the prep he gave himself was far from enough. "Wow, it's really been a while."

"Okay," he gasped, fighting the urge to buckle his hips. 

"Distract me."

Yunho grinned. He could use a distraction, too.

"I can do that."

They kissed again after Yunho pulled San down for it, an insistent hand at the back of his neck. He squeezed the other hand between their bodies to fist San's cock and swallowed his moans until San took him fully. A minute or two passed before San moved tentatively at first, just an inch up and down. 

"Fuck, Sannie," he said, voice breathless. "You feel so good." 

He wanted to say more. He wanted to praise San more, he wanted to tell him he's been wanting this to happen since forever but the words got stuck in his throat when the other threaded his fingers into his hair at the back of his head. He's only ever dreamed of this, of having San like this, but nothing compared to the real thing. His fantasy paled in comparison with the way San pawed at his chest, with the way he drew a sharp breath every time he rolled his hips in a certain way that made him clench around Yunho. He continued bouncing on his cock for a couple minutes in a tempo he couldn’t possibly keep for an extended period of time. His thighs must be burning by now. Yunho tried to meet him in the middle while spreading San’s cheeks with both his hands.

San's muscles seemed to tire after some long minutes, his moves stuttering and losing the rhythm so he slowed down and finally came to a halt. Leaning back, he rolled his hips in a slow, deliberate manner, his hands landing above Yunho's knees for support. A bead of sweat trickled down the path between his pectorals as Yunho watched mesmerized at the sight before him. His cock twitched in a way San could feel because he tensed momentarily before resuming his movement. 

Yunho's brain was fried, he stared at San in awe, gripping his small waist until his knuckles turned white. And fuck, his waist looked tiny with his palms splayed over it. He imagined San on all fours as Yunho fucked into him while holding his waist. Maybe next time? If there was going to be a next time. San didn’t seem to mind the tight grip he had on him. If anything it was the opposite.

San leaned forward again, splayed his palms over Yunho's chest as he locked his eyes with him, his gaze hungry and intense. He looked like he wanted to devour Yunho whole and, god, he'd let him. He'd let San do anything to him at that point.

"San, please," he whined as he felt San clench around him.

"Do you like it?" San rotated his hips, not breaking eye contact. Soft sigh escaped his lips.

Words got stuck in Yunho's throat so he only managed to nod with a little too much vigor. Yunho should suspect by San's lopsided smirk that he plotted something but when the other one clenched around him, a moan ripped out of his throat, and then another.

"Fuck, Sannie. Fuck," he held San's hips in a steel grip, his knuckles turning white. 

"You’re gonna cum?"

"If you keep doing that, yeah." 

“Good, my legs are tired.”

"Wait, lemme just…" 

He signaled for San to get off his cock with a pat to his thigh and he did with a wet squelch that made him wince a little. He then grabbed San around the waist and flipped them over so that he was on top. San landed flat on his back with an undignified squeak and swatted Yunho's chest in retaliation.

"A little warning would be nice!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He silenced San with a peck to his lips. "Come on, up" He gestured for San to scoot further up the mattress and reached out to pull a pillow to place it behind San to lay down on.

"My god, you're such a gentleman."

San giggled. Something in Yunho's chest made a little flip and if he wasn't already blushing from the exertion he would have been after San's words. 

"Oh shut up..." Chuckling, he positioned himself between San's legs and leaned down over him for a kiss, reaching between them to tug at San's neglected cock.

"Say, how flexible are you," He mumbled into San's lips, relishing in his small mewls that he pulled out of San with each stroke of his hand. 

"Mm, fuck. Pretty flexible, wh-"

Before he could really finish, Yunho hooked his forearm behind Sans knee and brought his leg up to rest on his shoulder. 

"How about we try this?"

Sans gasp was so worth it. He gaped at Yunho in realization.

"Yes, yes, absolutely."

It's all Yunho needed as a confirmation so he hooked the other hand around San's other thigh and did the same, effectively almost bending San in half. When he pushed in again, San's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. At this angle, he reached deeper into San and when he snapped his hips San's breath stuttered.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, throwing his arm over his eyes before Yunho snapped his hips again, and again drawing a high-pitched keen out of him. "So deep, so deep, oh god, ohmygod." The whispers became a chant as Yunho plowed into him, relentless in chasing his orgasm.

"I wanna see you, come on," he gently pried San's arm from his face, getting a half-hearted glare in response but San obliged and shifted his hand to grip the pillow instead. Yunho didn't remember seeing him blush in the year they've been living together so he was taken aback by the sight of red staining his cheeks, the color traveling down to his chest.

"Yunho please," he whined trying to wiggle his hips to get Yunho to move faster, to do SOMETHING. "I'm so close. Please just fuck me."

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

The rhythm came naturally, now that he could move the way he wanted. He pounded into San, the sound of skin slapping against skin and San's breathy moans filling his ears. He's getting close, too, he could feel the warmth pooling in the pot of his stomach. But San, wow, San looked completely fucked out. His hair matted to his forehead, eyebrows knitted together and jaw slack in utter bliss. He was taking what Yunho wanted to give and however he wanted to give it.

"Oh god, your cock is so big. So good, you're so good to me Yunho," San rambled. "You fuck me so good."

His voice broke at the last syllable when Yunho hit a particularly sweet spot. Yunho couldn’t believe that such a sweet face could have such a dirty mouth but it only spurred him on, as he quickened his pace.

"Fuck, that’s hot,” he panted out, hips stuttering.

Yunho maneuvered one of San’s legs to wrap around his waist and brought his hand around his cock to fist it in time with this thrusts. Two or three strokes was enough for San. He took a shuddering breath, and came with a whine of Yunho's name on his lips, his body trembling, as ropes of cum covered his stomach. Yunho fucked him through it, not slowing down for a second before he too came with a groan of San’s name on his lips, filling San’s hole. A high keen came out of San and he tensed as oversensitivity kicked in. His chest rose and fell rapidly, watching Yunho with those deep dark eyes. Yunho released his legs before pulling out and sitting on his hunches. He watched as a thin line of cum followed, leaking past San’s puffy rim.

San’s lips spread in a grin, as he carded a hand through his messy hair. 

“Fuck…” he huffed a laugh before rising on his elbows. Yunho couldn’t help but return the smile, it was contagious. The situation didn’t really feel much more real even now, with San panting and spent right in front of him.

“You good?” asked Yunho, as he leaned over San, brushing a tuft of black hair away from his forehead.

“Yea, my stamina is shit these days. I said I was wiped before but damn, I sure am now.”

“Me too,” said Yunho, eyes darting around the room until he spotted a pack of tissues on San’s desk. He reached for them, pulled a couple out and tossed the rest to San, who caught it with no effort. 

They cleaned themselves just enough to not feel too gross and settled against pillows, blanket kicked down to their knees.

"Gimme a minute and I'll be ready for round two." San all but collapsed next to Yunho before wrapping his arms around him and draping one of his legs over Yunho's. "A minute," Yunho registered the words mumbled tiredly against his skin as he, too, drifted to sleep.

There’s no round two.

Yunho woke up with a jerk, sweaty and with a pounding headache. He remembered though, he remembered San and their entangled bodies. He remembered San's lips on his own and suddenly he's terrified. They were both wasted and Yunho knocked himself in the nose while undressing but, god, he hoped San could recall the events of last night. He turned to his side where San should be only to find the bed empty. Dread washed over him as he noticed the others' absence. Maybe everything San said about wanting him was the alcohol speaking? Maybe he regretted every second of last night? 

Yunho sat up with a groan and put his face in his palms. Fuck. Pulling on his boxers, he left San’s room, hoping to find him in the kitchen or out on the balcony smoking a joint, as he sometimes would but there was no trace of him anywhere in the flat. His sneakers were gone, but Yunho saw his phone in his room before he left. He couldn't have gone too far.  
Yunho’s stomach tightened with nerves. 

Sighing, he turned to his room to grab fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a much needed shower. He really hoped San didn't wake up, and leave after seeing who he ended up in bed with. He didn't want to admit it but it really would break his heart after what he was told the previous night. Water left him feeling slightly more refreshed, however, the throbbing headache wouldn't let up. Clad in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a worn tee, he padded to the living room, only to notice the balcony door open and a silhouette leaning against the railing. He didn’t hear the door to the apartment open while in the shower. 

"San?"

The figure snapped his head back and returned inside. 

“Hey…”

His voice was small, so unSanlike Yunho again felt his insides twist in nerves. San’s smile was tight and he barely kept eye contact.

“Where did you disappear to?” 

“Uh, I went to get painkillers because we ran out. And I got breakfast.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the kitchen, where Yunho could see a grocery bag placed on a table. 

“Okay. I was worried it was because of last night…” he trailed off, shifting on his legs. The awkwardness was positively killing him. 

“Wha- no!” San’s head snapped up to meet Yunho’s eyes before deflating almost immediately. “It’s just… we were both really drunk and, I don’t know… I thought you’d be pissed at me.”

Yunho frowned in confusion, his gaze unwavering.

“Why would I be pissed?”

The tips of San’s ears turned crimson. Another very unSanlike occurrence. Unsettling.

“I jumped you like a horny bunny. I’m so sorry.” He hid his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated noise. 

“And I didn’t mind one bit,” offered Yunho with a smile, prying San’s palms away from his face. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

San was quiet, watching him. 

“Okay.”

He agreed, averting his gaze. He looked like one would after a night of heavy drinking. Red rimmed eyes, dark circles under them only deepening the look of exhaustion. And yet, to Yunho he still looked stunning.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“I do like you, you know?” San mumbled in a quiet voice, his wrists still held by Yunho. He made no attempts to pull away from the touch.

“That’s actually fortunate, because I like you too?” Ah, there were those eyes again. Full of stars, staring back at him wide. “So you can stop overthinking.”

San seemed to process his words for a few seconds. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came. There was, however, a beginning of a smile forming in the corners of his lips. Yunho let go of his wrists, instead attempting to tame his wild bed head.

“Wanna nurse our headaches together while watching a stupid movie? And tomorrow, if we feel like human beings again, we can go to that new cafe that opened around the corner?”

“Like, on a date?” asked San, his smile again making Yunho dizzy.

“Yeah, like on a date," he confirmed, mirroring San's grin.

“Then we’re set.”


End file.
